


Good Clean Fun

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Good Clean Fun

  


It was a terrible waste of water and energy, but the showerheads the humans had invented were too much to resist. Aris ducked under the water again, running his fingers through his hair briskly before reaching for the soap – yes, hot showers were definitely among Earth's major selling points.

The muted click of the door opening accompanied the thread of cooler air entering the room alerted him to the presence of an intruder, and Aris reached for the knife carefully folded in the towel hanging from the curtain rod. He tapped the point of the steel blade against the side of the curtain, sliding it open just enough for him to see who was stupid enough to attack him, and-

"Aris."

Sheer astonishment made him yank the curtain open, and he blinked in surprise at the sight before him. "_Jennifer?_"

She finished unzipping her coverall and stepped out of it, shaking her hair out of its confining braid. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Jennifer smiled slowly, hooking a thumb in the waistband of the smallest underclothes he'd ever seen.

"Uh."

Jennifer's hands skimmed over her flat stomach and rose to settle just between her breasts, where she toyed with the catch to her bra. "I just thought we could conserve water by showering together."

"Well, that's…that's…" She unhooked the flimsy piece of cotton and it fluttered to the floor unheeded. "…fine, I suppose." Her panties hit the floor next, and he swallowed with difficulty as Jennifer started to move towards him. "Yes, that's….fine."

Aris moved back to allow her enough room to step in the shower enclosure with him, wondering at her sudden transformation from shy to….nude, and in the shower with him right now. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he told her so as he ran his eyes over her body slowly, taking time to enjoy looking just in case he woke up and this had all been just a dream. Sweet, shy little Jennifer was looking right back at him, her eyes currently locked to the part of his anatomy that was definitely taking notice of the fact that she was looking. "Do my back?" she asked suddenly.

He tore his gaze away from her breasts. "What?"

She turned away from him, gesturing to the soap. "My back."

"Right." This had to be the worst form of torture ever invented, Aris thought as he ran the cloth over her shoulders and down her back. When he'd finished soaping up her back, she took the washcloth from him without a word and began to wash herself. Jennifer still didn't turn, and he took a deep breath before reaching out to run a finger down her spine to the sweet curve of her _mik'ta_. She sighed and pushed her hips back into his touch, so Aris tested her further by moving forward.

Jennifer dropped the cloth and pressed back against his erection boldly, taking his hands and settling them over her breasts. Pulling her back from the water, Aris closed his teeth on the curve of her neck as he ground against her. Her low moan heated his blood and he palmed her breasts roughly, the calluses earned from a lifetime of labor rasping against the sensitive skin of her nipples. "Aris," she moaned, sliding one hand up around the back of his neck. Her other slid between their bodies and found his aching member, slippery with the soap rubbed from her tailbone.

Aris growled out a curse as she began to pump her fist and he tangled his fingers in her hair, turning her head to the side and slanting his mouth over hers. A retaliatory hand shoved between her legs had her gasping against his lips, and he barely stopped himself from simply thrusting two fingers inside her. Jennifer writhed against him, still working him with her fist, as he carefully rubbed the pad of his index finger into her folds and against the small kernel of flesh hidden there.

She shuddered and moaned, her nails digging into the back of Aris' neck as she struggled to remain upright. He pushed her against the side of the shower stall and continued his ministrations, crooking his fingers to gather her moisture before rubbing up and around her swollen nub. Jennifer clawed at the smooth plastic, wriggling against his hand frantically. "I… I'm going to… _Aris…!_" her words blended into a scream as she began trembling uncontrollably.

When he'd teased the last tremors from her body, Aris gathered her into his arms and kissed her again, flicking the tip of his tongue against hers before he drew back. "Admit it, Sergeant – you didn't come in here just to conserve water, now did you?" he teased.

She pressed her bare body against his shamelessly, standing on her toes to twine her arms around his neck. "I'll have you know that I'm very serious when it comes to saving the planet."

"My mistake." He kissed her once more, growling against her lips when she slipped her hand between his legs.

"Now, where was I?" Jennifer laughed up at him, tightening her fist to draw a rumble of pleasure from his chest. "Oh, I think I was _right here_..." She released him just long enough to pour liquid soap into her cupped palm and ran one hand up his heaving chest, gripping him firmly with the other.

Aris leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Jenny."

"Ssh," she counseled.

"_Jenny_," he insisted, opening his eyes to see the tiny woman intent on her task. She looked up at him through her lashes and stroked him faster, a smile curving her lips when he gave into the sensation and began shoving himself into her hand. He groaned when Jennifer suddenly sank to her knees before him, the stream of water striking the back of her head and coursing down her body as she rinsed the last of the soap from him. Another groan ripped from him when she leaned forward and licked the shimmering drop forming at the tip of his phallus.

Her tongue licked at him delicately, the light touches and hot puffs of breath quickly becoming a torment that tightened his hands into fists at his side. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Jennifer finally wrapped her lips around his shaft and began to suck, one hand gently kneading and pulling at his scrotum. Aris cupped the back of her head, savoring the heat that spread in waves throughout his body as he watched her repeatedly swallow his length.

Jennifer drew off of him suddenly and gave him an innocent smile before taking him into her mouth once more, so deep that he felt the back of her throat. "_Tan'níh y'aij zatracé,_" he swore, tugging her up off her knees and turning her to face the front of the shower cubicle. A gasped command had her bent over within seconds, and Aris pushed inside her with a low groan. She felt hot, wet, and so _good_ that even if he ended up banned from Cheyenne Mountain for copulating in one the SGC's shower rooms, it was more than worth it.

Aris gripped her hips and pounded into her, loving the sound of her broken and uneven cries. Her voice rose to a keening wail and her muscles clenched around him so tightly that his resolve to make this last a lot longer failed him rather abruptly. His hips stuttered in their rhythm and he bent over her, locking an arm around her chest and the other around her stomach as he drove into her. Jennifer shrieked his name as he fully sheathed himself inside her heat, spending his seed with a satisfied grunt.

He pressed his lips against the back of her neck and reluctantly disengaged himself from her when she began complaining about a back cramp, only to have her turn and burrow against him lovingly. "That was nice," she murmured. "Maybe we can do that more often."

Aris wrapped his arms around his tiny wife, startled into laughter. "_Nice? _ Only nice?"

"Well, it was a little more than nice," she allowed, snuggling against his chest determinedly. "That was _so_ much better than the time we played Tau'ri and Jaffa."

"If I get banned from Earth, it's your fault."

~_fin_~


End file.
